RagTag
by Alstroemaria
Summary: Lets say the teen titans weren't always the superhero's you thought they were. They were just normal kids going to high school...until a fateful series of events revealed maybe they weren't destined to be so normal and made them the Teen Titans.


**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.**

 **Writing inspired by Picolo's drawings.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Girl**

 _If you would have told me I was going to be the leader of a superhero team one day, I would of laughed._

 _You just don't imagine things like that happening._

 _I never would of expected my life to turn out the way it did..._

 _But I'm getting ahead of myself._

 _First you need to know how it all started..._

 _On a normal day..._

 _...98_

 _Focus._

 _...99_

 _No pain no gain right?_

 _...100_.

An alarm went off suddenly, upbeat music playing loud.

It was the clock beside the bed that went off indicating it was time to get ready for school and Dick Grayson slammed his hand over it as he stood up from the floor, towel around his shoulders.

Was he the only teenager that woke up early to do a hundred push-ups on a school day?

 _Probably_.

He let out a ragged breath as he wiped a hand over his sweaty forehead and walked out of his neat and straightened room and into the bathroom for a cold shower.

Fifteen minutes to get ready.

He wore his usual attire, jeans and a black t-shirt, red letterman jacket on top, grabbing his book bag and a granola bar.

His hair...well he never did much with his hair but run a hand through it and call it a day.

He ran down the stairs of his apartment complex after locking up and he checked his cellphone. A few texts from some guys on the team or in his class but the majority were from Kitten Walker.

 _Yikes_.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and shuddered.

Okay anyways...it was 8:20 and school was 7 miles away, if he ran now he would make it with time to spare.

He made a determined face and began power running down the sidewalk, panting.

Man it seriously sucked not having a car anymore...but that's what he gets for getting into a fender bender...

Yeah yeah he got into an accident, nothing major, so what?

At some point when he was running a car honked at him and he turned, his eyes going wide and he tripped.

The window of the slick black car rolled down as Robin tried to muster up what was left of his pride to get up.

It was Bruce Wayne at the wheel, smirking at him smoothly.

 _Great_ so he just embarrassed himself in front of the coolest guy in school.

"Need a lift _Grayson_?" Bruce asked with a sharp raised brow.

Bruce was the only one who didn't call him Robin and also calling people by their last name was sort of his thing.

And yes, Dick went by Robin ever since he was in in the seventh grade, understandably so since he didn't get enough of the penis jokes in middle school.

Robin nodded stupidly, "Yeah!" And he got in the car quickly, heart pounding.

Bruce continued smirking at him as he drove, "You ready for the game this Friday?"

"Yeah! You bet I am! I will destroy the other team!" Robin smashed a fist into his palm and Bruce laughed lightly, " _Chill_ out there little dude. It's just a football game."

 _Stupid_! _Stupid_! Robin mentally face palmed. _Why did he always act like an idiot around Bruce_?

Ugh, even though Robin had known Bruce for almost a year now and was on the football team with him, he still felt like dirt compared to him.

Bruce Wayne was possibly the coolest person to ever live and that wasn't an exaggeration.

He was quarterback and captain of the varsity football team, class valedictorian, senior class president, president of every charity club ever and the list went on really. That was aside from being freaking badass and cool and stinking rich.

So it was no wonder Robin looked up to him and made it his life goal to impress him.

He literally wished he was his brother.

When they pulled up to Jump City High they got off near the entrance, walking together into the building.

As they walked down the hall people waved to them and girls giggled. Mostly at Bruce though but Robin was too busy grinning at the fact he was walking beside Bruce.

"Oh _Robby-poo_!" A squeaky voice shouted behind them.

Robin grimaced as he turned around and was attacked by Kitten Walker.

Kitten Walker, always wore hot pink, obsessed over boy bands, not to mention her dad was a nightmare. Yet she was the only girl who preferred him over Bruce, that shows you just how mentally insane she was.

"Did you get my messages?!" She asked, squeezing him hard in a hug.

"All _twenty five_ of them..." Robin replied awkwardly, pushing her off of him.

"What can I say? I'm your number one _fan_!" Kitten smiled dreamily.

More like number one _stalker_ , Robin frowned at the blonde girl.

"I'll leave you to it." Bruce winked at him and walked off to class, girls swooning as he walked by.

"Gotta go to class. _Dontwannabelatebye_!" Robin mumbled quickly and ran away from the girl and into his World History class on the third floor.

He got a couple of _heys_ as he sat down in the back of the classroom.

Professor Richards or _MadMod_ as he liked them to refer to him to make him seem hip, walked in, looking grumpy as usual as he set his briefcase over his desk.

Suddenly Speedy, a fellow football player in a letterman jacket ran into class as the bell rang and MadMod flicked his cane at him.

Yes _Speedy_ was his football nickname.

" _Roy Harper_ that is the third time you've come late to my class, next time you come late it's _detention_!" He hissed and Speedy took his seat beside Robin, kicking his legs up, grinning at him.

Class went on as usual with Speedy roasting MadMod and then the door creaked open and Robin's whole world stopped suddenly.

A girl stepped in, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had long, bright red hair and golden glory skin. Her face was soft and pretty with plump pink lips. Her eyes were like sparkling emeralds and she had an _amazing_ body. Seriously she was slim thick in the best sense. She wore a jean skirt and a pale pink crop top, sweet and low-key in style.

Robin had never seen perfection like her before.

"Well damn..." Speedy whistled under his breath, the class muttering and the girl shifting uncomfortably. All the guys in class were probably mentally undressing her right then.

"Settle down class!" MadMod snapped, "We have a new student joining our class. Her name is _Kor_...uh... _Korea_...um... _kuri_.." MadMod butchered her name.

"Koriand'r." The girl corrected in an accent Robin couldn't name as the class laughed.

"And you come all the way from...?" MadMod looked at her file and squinted.

She shook her head confused as he tried to pronounce where she was from.

" _Tamaran_..." The girl responded nervously.

"Is that in South America..?"

"Uh...Sure!" The girl smiled widely.

Of course MadMod gave her the seat beside Robin and she smiled sweetly at him before sitting down.

Robin couldn't pay attention for the rest of the class and was pretty sure he would end up failing now that she was here.

When the bell rang she got up quickly and Robin trailed behind her.

"Hey!" He said to her and she smiled kindly at him.

"You need help finding your next class?" He asked her as they stood outside of the class.

She furrowed her short brows like she didn't understand, but then shook her head smiling, "...bye!" And she walked off looking at her schedule, guys turning and staring at her as she walked by.

"So you've got the hots for the new girl?" Speedy grinned beside him as they walked, "Don't try to deny it I saw you drooling over her all period."

Robin felt his face get hot, "Well..she's pretty..." They headed down to the second floor.

"And she's foreign. Probably Colombian with a body like that.." Speedy raised his brows and Robin frowned, "Okay dude stop. Now let's hurry up before we're late."

They walked past a sophomore science classroom where everyone was already taking their seats.

Garfield Mark Logan stood in front of the classroom, drawing a very detailed cartoon version of Professor Chang eating a hotdog, guys snickering around him and taking pictures.

He ran quickly to his seat so he wouldn't get caught and that's when Rachel Roth walked in, wearing a dark coat and hoodie over her head so he couldn't see her face.

He doesn't think he ever saw that girls face.

Garfield set his green eyes on her and she all but glared at him. He looked away quickly, putting a hand through his blond hair as she took her seat in front of him.

What was _her_ problem?

Professor Chang walked in and when he looked at the board everyone burst into laughter, except Rachel of course.

"What a lovely gift Mr Logan. I shall have to repay you with detention this afternoon." Professor Chang said and everyone burst into laughter again.

Garfield pouted and class went on, the professor talking about chromosomes.

"What is one way to determine the sex of a chromosome?" Professor Chang asked.

Garfield raised his hand, "By pulling down its _genes_ _obviously_." He winked and the class went wild. Again the only one who didn't laugh was the dark and mysterious girl in front of him.

When class ended, Garfield raced out of his seat but Professor Chang stopped him, "Not so fast Mr. Logan. Here's last weeks test. Another F."

Garfield took the test in his hand and grimaced, "Woah...seriously?"

"Yes _seriously_. And if you keep this up you will fail the semester."

"What?! No I can't fail! Especially _this_ class, My parents are geneticists they would kill me if I failed!" Garfield frowned.

Rachel Roth gathered her books and eyed the situation as she slipped on her book bag.

"Well then instead of goofing off in my class, you should actually write notes and don't forget you have detention this afternoon." Professor Chang said and dismissed him.

Garfield groaned as he walked out of class, _crap_ he was going to fail...he didn't even write notes today..."What am I going to do..?!"

A sheet of paper was shoved in his face by Rachel Roth who walked past him. It was the notes for the day.

"Give them back to me tomorrow," she said in a bored tone.

"Uh...thanks...how can I repay you..?" He said awkwardly having never talked to her or even heard her voice before.

"By shutting your mouth." She replied bluntly, leaving him openmouthed.

Terra, his blonde and big blue eyed girlfriend, stood there waiting for him in her cheerleading uniform and frowned as she watched Raven walk away, "So _creepy_."

"Yeah," he responded and hugged her, kissing her forehead, "So I got detention this afternoon...sorry guess I can't go to the mall with you."

Terra pouted, "But I wanted to buy nee make up! Come on! Just skip detention. Do it so we can buy some bubble tea and...sneak in a _makeout_ session.." She smiled widely at him.

Garfield grinned, "As tempting as that sounds...I can't. I'm on the verge of failing so I can't pull any games."

Terra sighed and pulled away from him, " _Fine_."

Garfield sighed, "Terra...come on..." But she just pulled her phone out and started texting, "No it's okay don't worry I'll go out with the girls."

"Terra..."

"Im fine Logan, it's just you've changed ever since you started that...animal rights club.." She said sighing.

"I thought you loved it?" He asked pouting, putting an arm around her.

"Not since you started spending more time in that club than with me." She said and Garfield sighed, "I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you. I promise. I'll buy you _all_ the makeup you want."

"Okay," she smiled, "Also don't forget our anniversary is coming up."

He sweat dropped, "How could I forget?" Yeah he _totally_ forgot.

She continued texting, "You should take me out to eat somewhere fancy..Also, I brought us vegan burgers for lunch and omg you won't believe what this one girl was _wearing_ in history class _..._ "

And this was where Garfield made himself deaf.

As Rachel walked away, she met up with Jinx (a _nickname from an inside joke_ ) by the lockers.

Rachel pulled her hood down, revealing a pretty face, and sighed, Jinx sighing with her.

"I'm guessing the _precal_ test went bad." Rachel said and Jinx nodded, her pink space buns bobbing as they walked.

"It was awful I think I bombed it but...that's not even the worst part..." Jinx and Raven paused by a large window and saw Wally West running across the track field with a big smile. "Wally is starting track conditioning and I barely see him anymore."

Rachel raised a brow as they walked ahead, "Maybe it would help if you told him you liked him or something, then he'd know you exist."

Jinx snorted, " _Fresh_ advice coming from _you_ when _you_ can't even look at _Aqualad without drooling."_

Raven blushed slightly at the code name they had made up for Mar, a good looking foreign guy who was on the swim team.

"I don't like him," Raven frowned.

"Yeah _sure_ ," Jinx smirked, "So we going downtown after school or what?"

"No I have to stay after school to fix pictures for photography club."

Jinx sighed as they reached the fourth floor, "Okay _loser_. See you later."

As they broke off, in a senior classroom the class was chanting as Victor Stone put in the last piece for his robot.

He got it to turn on and drive around, the class cheering as it zoomed around the floor.

" _Boo-yah_!" Vic called out with a raised fist.

His gadgets were always the best and he was a sure bet to the top universities in California.

As he was walking out with his android in a box for the robotics club to put in his locker, the box opened from the bottom and his robot crashed to the floor, breaking into a hundred pieces.

All that work...

He shook lightly and breathed.

"Crap," Victor muttered, his temple pulsing as he picked up the pieces. Now he'd have to stay after school to fix it.

"Hey Vic, you heading to the races tonight?" A guy asked as he walked by.

Victor shook his head, "Sorry man. Not tonight. I just killed my bot."

Which sucked but maybe it was for the best.

His parents had been pressing him lately about where he heads off at night and they'd die if they knew their valedictorian son was off street racing.

"Well that's a shame, you've got the fastest whip in Jump City." Another guy said and Victor sighed.

Not going was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

 _~After school~_

Robin walked across the courtyard of school, ready to walk home when he saw Kori, the new girl surrounded by three guys at the side of school.

"Come on, don't be like that." One of the guys cooed, stroking her hair and she slapped his hand, saying something in her native language.

She was probably cussing them out but they just laughed and Robin glared.

If there was one thing he hated above all was people messing with others, especially a girl.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Robin shouted, walking up to them. Kori smiled in relief at the sight of him.

The guys turned to him, _seniors_. Which was trouble for Robin because even though Robin was popular, seniors thought they ruled the school.

"Go away _Boy blunder_ , if you know what's good for you." Adonis said laughing.

Adonis was a jerk who always messed with girls.

Robin dropped his book bag, ready to fight.

Bring it _Bastards_.

Adonis smirked, "So the boy scout wants a lesson? Okay then."

"Wait dude but he's friends with Bruce..." one of them whispered.

"I don't care, I'm still kicking his ass!" Adonis growled and ran at him.

Garfield Logan had just finished his detention as he walked down the hall and his eyes widened as he saw the fight through the double doors.

Oh crap.

Three guys ganging up on Robin, the Junior football player and although Robin could definitely hold up on his own, he was outnumbered. Garfield's heart pounded, maybe he should help Robin...

But he would get his ass handed to him..

Maybe he should pull out his phone and record the fight like a _normal_ teenager...

 _Damn_ it...

Garfield ran and tackled a guy down from behind.

"Get away from him loser!" He shouted.

* * *

Rachel walked out of the photography club classroom and walked down the hall, flipping through pictures on her camera that was hung around her neck.

She looked up when she heard shouting come from outside the courtyard and she ran out.

"Hey! Stop!" She shouted, putting her hands up as the boys all rolled around and punched.

"Hey! Maybe fighting isn't the answer!" She shouted but they ignored her and then she saw Garfield was in it, getting kicked hard in the stomach

The _dumb_ jokester from class?

Rachel jumped on Adonis's back, who was hitting Garfield, "I said _stop_!"

Kori was shouting out in a language they couldn't understand, obviously upset and she pulled at one of the guys arms.

* * *

Victor Stone was walking out and he paused as he saw the mess of a fight before him.

He sighed, _underclassmen_.

He walked over and pulled everyone apart from each other easily, considering he was pretty buff.

He glared at the seniors, and they ran off in a hurry.

Robin was on the ground, beat up pretty bad and Kori ran to him as he sat up, rubbing his head.

She was speaking foreign again and he stood up confused, "...uh sorry...I don't understand you..."

She smiled then and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him into a deep kiss.

His eyes widened and Rachel took a picture of it on her camera, Garfield snapping one on his phone for Instagram.

Kori pulled away and smiled, "Thank you."

Robin just winced at her, his face red, "...you're...welcome...?"

"That was one hell of a thank you." Vic smirked.

" _PDA_ on school grounds? That is detention for all of you." MadMod walked past them.

"But..but _we_ weren't even the ones kissing!" Garfield shouted but MadMod pushed up his glasses, "You were _watching_ , therefore _partaking_ in it. You were misbehaving and I hate misbehaving children. So detention, _now_."

"Now?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"No way!" Robin frowned.

"But won't that mean _you're_ stuck with us all afternoon to?" Garfield said to MadMod.

"Yes but I have nothing better to do and no purpose in life whatsoever than to make you all miserable for the sake of the plot." MadMod smiled.

"Sounds legit." Garfield nodded and MadMod motioned for them to follow him.

Vic raised a brow, "Great now I'm going to spend a perfectly good afternoon with you _underclassmen_."

"Detention again?" Garfield groaned.

"Another _glorious_ hour stuck in a classroom with _you_ ," Rachel told him sarcastically.

Garfield raised a brow, "...wait...we have a class together..?"

Rachel raised her brows, "Wow. Gee thanks." She said monotonously.

"No way...it's just I've _never_ _seen_ you before..." he said but now that he saw her she didn't look creepy at all with her short black hair and delicately sharp face.

"I'm Rachel Roth...We've been in the same classes for _two_ years..." Rachel said bluntly and Garfield rubbed his neck sheepishly, "...sorry...nope..."

"I sit in front of you in science...I let you borrow my notes today." She frowned and then it clicked in his mind, "Oh! You're the girl who doesn't laugh at my jokes!"

That's what he remembered? _Really_?

Kori looked at Robin's scratched cheek, "...you are hurt."

He shrugged, "Its no big deal...don't worry."

"Thank you all...for helping me." Kori smiled at all of them sweetly as they walked down the hall.

They all glanced at each other as they took their seats in the third floor classroom.

MadMod began plucking their phones from their hands and putting them in his briefcase, "There will be no talking, no phones, no laughing, no eating, no chewing gum, no breathing..."

Rachel put her hood over head and her head down on the desk. _God why was she stuck here?_

"Now, I'm going to step out really quick...to take care of some business...do not under any circumstances leave your seat or the classroom." MadMod glared at all of them and stepped out, the door shutting behind him.

Garfield stood up, "I'm going to look for a vending machine, I'm starved."

Vic stood up next, "Yeah I'm out. Later."

Robin's eyes widened, "But...guys...he said _not_ to leave..."

Rachel got up and shrugged, "So? He's not here. I'll be back I'm just going to the photography classroom." She popped gum in her mouth.

Robin began to sweat, so many rules...being... _broken_.

Kori stood up, "I shall go to the restroom..."

Robin glanced at her as she slipped out, the most he had heard her ever say.

She was definitely a character.

Robin was left alone sitting in the middle of the classroom.

He sat up straight with his arms crossed neatly on the desk, smiling wide.

 _Well he might as well get some homework done_.

He pulled out his government homework and began filling out the answers, quickly.

The rest weren't back yet, had they all ditched him in detention?

Whatever. He didn't need them.

Robin was in the middle of bubbling an answer in when a drop of water landed on his paper, blotting the ink.

He looked up as a spray of water showered him and he was soaked in water. His paper was drenched in water and the paper crumbled in his hands.

He looked around with wide blue eyes and realized all of the sprinklers had gone off, an alarm sounding.

There was a fire.

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is just an idea I got inspired by the teen titans drawing by Picolo on Instagram. I know this idea of the titans as normal teens has been done before but I want to put my twist to it.**

 **This is more like a different origin story for the titans.**

 **If mine sucks and you are looking for a good teen titans high school story, a good one showed to me is called** ** _The Boy by Sweet Pimp Raveniarr_** **.**

 **Definitely check that out!**

 **I rated this M because there might be a few scandalous scenes in the future but not too explicitly. And I want this to be mature and edgy in a way.**

 **If you like I'll write more!**


End file.
